


Jaded between universes

by Phillipe363



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death Fix, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Parallel Universes, Romance, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In the EU Mara Jade was tricked by Jacen Solo and died, however Mara's story does not end there. Before she can pass onto fully into the Force she is given a choice, go to another universe to help out Luke Skywalker and prevent a evil from rising or become one with the Force. Mara agrees to go help and is once again alive.Very quickly Mara meets not only a Luke who is weighted by his guilt but has never met her. As Han Solo would say "Here's where the fun begins."





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**So this is a plot bunny I ended up with after wondering what would happen if Mara Jade went into the new Disney universe and this was born as a result**

**I don't own Star Wars for any of it's various mediums**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Mara blinks at the light around as she’s in a void of some kind while looking around. Last thing she remembers is Jacen Solo killing her with a poison dart and visiting the people she cares for through the Force, before becoming one with it. Although Mara figures it might take her body awhile to fade and hopefully find the proof that Luke, Han, Ben or well one of them can put a stop to the monster she once called family.

Glancing around Mara guesses this probably is some step into joining the afterlife in the Force and well despite all her knowledge she is unsure about what happens next. Although Mara figures one usually is when it comes to dealing with the Force.

Looking forward suddenly a young man with brown hair appears in front of her with wearing Jedi robes, and it doesn’t take much Mara any more then a few seconds to recognize he is Luke’s father.

“Well you certainly look less threatening with your helmet on” Mara replied, couldn’t help herself from getting at least one dig in. After all things between Vader and her well… they never did get along.

“I think even the Hutts could figure that deduction out. Though I do miss the voice sometimes” Anakin replied willing to match her.

“As much as I would like to keep trading wits, what exactly is going on?” Mara wonders.

“Well you have a choice to make. Not exactly my idea but the Force has a mind of it’s own. Your journey has ended in this universe, however there is another where you could be used if you want” Anakin replied.

“Other universes? That’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard of” Mara said then adds “What choice?”

“There is another universe where your help is need, especially my son to save him from a path that will have him turn his back on his family and the galaxy out of guilt” Anakin said.

Letting out a long sigh “Of course farm boy does something like that given he carries the whole universe on his shoulders” Mara replied with a grimace.

“Yeah he gets the Skywalker guilt from me” Anakin said.

Nodding “I know. So, what else do I need to know?” Mara asked.

“In this universe you were never born” Anakin said.

“Oh” Mara replied slightly startled for a moment, then pushes it aside. After all it’s not every day you hear about a universe where you never existed.

“This is the most important information. Han and Leia had a son about a year after the battle of Endor who they named Ben only some twenty-two years later got seduced to the dark side by Snoke. Once that occurred Ben became Kylo Renn, gathered together some of his own knights and destroyed my son’s temple killing all his students” Anakin said.

“Just like Jacen” Mara said. Of course, she bitterly notes that Ben Solo is not worthy of that name for either Obi-Wan or her own son.

“Snoke hid out in the Unknown Regions through out the Empire and has returned with reforming it into the First Order” Anakin said.

Nodding “How exactly am I going to appear to Luke as a ghost or a in his dreams?” Mara asked.

“The Force will give you a whole new body and age you closer to this Luke’s current age” Anakin said.

“Ok if I do this I want to know one last thing, will Luke and Ben from my universe be alright?” Mara asked.

“Yes, they will both live for several more years and Ben will eventually start a family of his own” Anakin replied.

“Thank you” Mara said then gives a nod “I’m ready.”

“Good luck and may the Force be with you” Anakin said before fading.

Feeling and seeing the light all around her increase Mara closes before disappearing as well.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in the reviews**

**Since the Opposite Ends of the Spectrum story I published awhile back I was actually able to read the Thrawn trilogy along with the Hand of Thrawn duo books as well and they are very good.**

**After having read those I can say Mara Jade has become one of my favorite characters along with the Luke/Mara relationship, from that and certain fan fiction stories I've read containing the pairing as well.**

**I was debating where to pull Mara from and realized that the old EU canon has provided me with a perfect place of when sadly she got killed off. That way I can have a clean break and Mara can stay over in the new universe full time.**

**Until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Here is another chapter and I’m blown away at the positive support I have gotten so far so thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**As usual I don’t own Star Wars and if I did well certain people would not be in charge that’s for sure. I’m not sure who thought it would be a good idea to have Kathleen Kennedy (the president of Lucasfilm) or Rian Johnson who directed The Last Jedi, but those two are not beneficial to Star Wars at all.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Unknown location

Mara letting out a breath looks around to see that she’s in an empty hallway and glancing down notices she’s in one of her usual black piloting jump suits. Plus, Mara realizes her body has been de-aged some years younger as well.

“Now I wonder where Luke is” Mara thinks quietly while she begins walking down the hallway cautiously.

Mara stops walking with glancing to her right into an open doorway to see a small bedroom area and feeling an all to similar presence steps inside.

Turning Mara sees Luke in a hooded black robe that covers his white long sleeve shirt underneath along with dark-colored pants and tan boots. Strangely Luke’s left metal hand is exposed and most surprisingly Mara notes how he is also supporting a full beard, with his overall blonde hair has gotten darker. There is some gray in the hair on his head and beard as well.

Currently Luke is placing some clothes in a backpack before eventually stopping and looking over to Mara just now realizing somebody was there. Of course, he realizes if this person was here to kill him they could have already had plenty of time to do so, but frankly Luke doesn’t really care these days.

Mara studies her husband’s face. A small part of her breaks upon realizing just how broken Luke is from the weariness that is more than just his eyes, and really his entire body. Although most visible in his face is the heavy emotions of pain and guilt.

Something Mara can tell is Luke’s Force presence is closed off as well and not shockingly has barriers up so clearly their minds are not melded together. After having lived with it for so long, Mara misses it to where not having the meld is almost a little painful.

“Can I help you?” Luke asks shaking Mara from her thoughts.

“No but I’m here to help you” Mara said.

“Help me? If you want to help me go away” Luke replied.

Glancing at the bag “Where are you going?” Mara asked, figuring she would get a response like that from Skywalker and not the first time she’s heard that from him either.

Looking at her “Why are you still here? To help the great Jedi Luke Skywalker who defeated the Empire, sorry he’s gone. Now please leave” Luke said bitterly.

“Oh, I’m more then aware of how the legend and the man are for sure to separate things farm boy” Mara said.

Confusion is across his face “Sorry have we met before?” Luke asked.

“We kind of have only you have never met me before” Mara said, figuring here goes nothing.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked.

“Let’s just say it’s a long story, but the Force sent me here” Mara replied.

“Really? Why?” Luke asked stretching out with the Force finds that sure enough this woman is surrounded by the Force. A very strong user to Luke notes and immense light coming from her, but there is some dark to this woman long since buried.

“To help you and even if it didn’t send me I still would farm boy” Mara said.

Shaking his head “I don’t need your help, or the help of the Force either. And could you please stop calling me farm boy? Please it’s kind of annoying” Luke said.

“Nope I’m still calling you that no matter how many times you think it’s annoying” Mara replied smirking.

“Yeah well, I’ll never get around to liking it” Luke said, although suddenly wonders why it sounds more like a fake protest than anything else.

“Sure” Mara said knowing that he already is. Regardless of the universe she knows him to well.

“You said the Force sent you here and we met before? Could you explain that please?” Luke asked.

After a moment to gather her thoughts to figure out the best way “I’m from another universe. I was… I died, and the Force sent me here instead” Mara replied.

“To help me?” Luke said at Mara’s nod “I’m not worthy of that help.”

“Because your nephew killed the students at your temple and you believe you failed them?” Mara asked.

“Yes. Everything I worked for rebuilding the Jedi order is all gone. I failed Ben to keep him from the dark side, I failed Han and Leia who put their trust in me. I failed to protect my students from dying” Luke replied bitterly.

“You’re going to walk away from everything? Abandon the galaxy to the mercy of Kylo Renn, Snoke or the First Order? That’s not who you are Luke, you don’t walk away, not when people need you” Mara said trying to get through to him.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m no legend and certainly no hero. Kylo is out there because of me, of my failures. So, the best thing for the galaxy is if I’m not around in it” Luke replied grimly.

“Ok I get you have failed and feel like your entire life is over. I know what that is like Skywalker, but you pick yourself up and carry on. It is never easy but being around people who care for you helps” Mara said.

“Yeah I doubt Han and Leia want much to do with me anymore” Luke replied.

“Why?” Mara asked.

“Because of what happened with Ben and we have grown apart in these past years as I rebuilt the Jedi Order. The only thing I really had left was Artoo who was my only constant companion during my time traveling around the galaxy” Luke said.

“Did the three of you grew apart or is it just something you yourself believe? I know Han and Leia, they would be there for you if you let them” Mara said.

“Not even family lasts forever” Luke said grimly then adds “Now if you would leave I’ve got somewhere I would like to go.”

“Where exactly? You’ve made it pretty clear you don’t want anything to do with the galaxy” Mara replied.

“I told you I’m not the Jedi you think I am. I only cause people agony including myself so could you please get out” Luke said slightly harsh.

Meeting his eyes “Sorry farm boy I’m not leaving until you get your head on straight” Mara replied.

Latching the bag closed “I’m leaving in my X-wing and if you want to follow me you’re going to need a ship of your own. Given the fact you are from another universe and apparently just shown up I highly doubt you have one” Luke said.

“Your right I don’t but I can very easily steal one so if you want to play chase I’m game. Although to be fair I could just join you in the X-wing, we have a habit of making use of tight spaces” Mara said teasingly.

“That’s nice but I’m not the Luke you knew. Now I’m leaving and you’re not stopping me. If you do steal a ship I will let Leia know so she can take you into custody” Luke replied.

“Leia would probably let me pick whatever one I wanted if she knew it was to get you to see reason” Mara said.

“You’re wasting your time” Luke said picking up the bag and going to walk past her but stops turning around to face her once more “You never told me your name.”

“You never asked” Mara replied.

After waiting for a minute Luke raises his left eye brow then says, “You actually want me to ask you?”

“Yes” Mara said, a tiny smile.

“Fine, it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me or anything. What’s your name?” Luke replied.

“Mara Jade” she answered and tries to avoid wincing at the comment given the unknowing reference her husband made. And despite not being married to Luke, as far as Mara is concerned Luke is still her husband even in this universe.

“Nice meeting you Mara. Good bye” Luke said before turning around and exiting the room.

Mara let’s out a sigh of frustration with wondering not for the first time what makes Skywalker’s be very stubborn people. Pushing that aside Mara enters the hallway just in time to see Luke vanishing around the corner to her right.

Hearing movement Mara turns to see R2 come rolling down the hallway followed by C-3PO as they are bickering about something. Mara can’t help but grin as certain things no matter the universe never change. Then suddenly an idea pops into Mara’s mind.

“Your Artoo-Detoo right?” Mara asked playing oblivious.

The astromech droid let out a series of beeps confirming that he is.

“And I’m C-3PO at your service as well. We have most interesting stories to tell if you want to hear them. We are trying to meet with Master Luke, at the moment, although his mood has darkened rather recently” the protocol droid said.

“Yes, I know. I actually need your help. I’ve been trying to get through to him, but I haven’t had any success” Mara said.

“Oh, we would be most delighted to help you Miss” C-3PO said happily.

“Actually, I just need Artoo. Do you have any memory files that we could show him to help get Skywalker’s head on straight?” Mara asked.

Artoo gives a series of beeps that said he does indeed have one and it’s something he has given thought to as well.

“Then we need to hurry before farm boy leaves” Mara said.

“If he is intending to leave and didn’t inform us we must hurry indeed” C-3PO replied.

“Can you lead the way, I’m kind of new around here” Mara said.

Glancing down she finds R2 is already rolling on his way causing Mara to have to catch up followed by C-3PO who is protesting to wait for him.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think**

**Yeah Mara tries to pull Luke out of his brooding guilt-ridden shell without much luck, but nobody ever said it would be easy.**

**Writing Luke and Mara’s brief moments of banter was fun.**

**For Luke mentioning he grew apart from Han and Leia while spending a great deal of time setting up the new Jedi Order, is something I wanted to expand on. Since by the time of TFA I got the feeling that three of them went their separate ways after Return of the Jedi and didn’t really communicate much.**

**Also, since Luke by the time of his death in The Last Jedi is clearly established as man who didn’t get a whole lot of happiness in the end and was like that for years, I figured if the only thing Luke really had in his life was setting up the new Jedi Order he would eventually drift off.**

**Unlike in the Legends verse where the three of them stayed together as a family, and in Luke’s case despite his attempts at pushing people away due to struggling with various things Luke eventually let people back into his life.**

**Something that in the EU was due to Mara being around to ultimately help Luke out, and one of the things I’m exploring in this Disney universe is the effects of her not being in Luke’s life.**

**Personally, I find that contrasting between the two universes to be kind of fun and interesting to explore, for me anyways.**

**Oh, speaking of I’m glad Mara is not in the Disney verse because I don’t want to see her get ruined by feminist crap now pushed by Disney/Lucasfilm.**

**The stuff with how Leia in the new Disney published comics treats Luke and Han like trash by being a total shrew, or in The Last Jedi where she slaps Poe for no good reason.**

**Their feminist stuff is really clear regarding the treatment of men in this new Disney Star Wars universe are cowards, failures, inept, or suffer from toxic masculinity with being all around useless unless a woman is there to guide them.**

**Just look at how they have treated Han and Luke in The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi of it’s clear they hate both of their characters.**

**Because feminism these days is not equality, but women must be superior in everything and all men are evil is their beliefs.**

**Yeah, just toxic garbage really, so like I said I’m very glad they didn’t pull Mara Jade into this new universe for her to get ruined as well.**

**Moving on well not much else to discuss, so until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So, I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, Kudos and bookmarking along with those who have simply just read this story.**

**As usual, I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to it.**

* * *

Hanger area in the Resistance base

Nearing his X-wing Luke opens a bottom cargo pace with placing his bag inside before closing it and turns around to see Mara with R2 walking forward. Luke suppresses a groan at needing to have this conversation again that he has no intention of helping. Although he finds it rather unsettling just how easily he opened up to this Mara Jade or this strange connection he feels towards Mara despite having only met her.

“Alright farm boy, last time I’m going to say this what happened at the temple and the lives lost is not your fault. That’s on Snoke, not you” Mara said.

Meeting her emerald eyes “Once more your wrong. I’m not staying to help with the First Order either because I already fought a war against an Empire once. Nothing changed, they are back once again. The people may change but the wars stay the same, there is no point” Luke said bitterly and defeat in his voice.

Looking into his blue eyes “Except to fight against evil like we always do” Mara said then glancing down at R2 “Go ahead, show him.”

“There's nothing you can say to change my mind” Luke replied.

Suddenly R2 plays a hologram projection of a much younger Leia from years ago  _“This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope”_  before it cuts off.

“That was a cheap move” Luke said, although a tiny smile appears on his lips. Because it’s a reminder of where he came from and who he is, a person who helps people no matter what.

“So, you’re staying?” Mara asked.

After a few minutes of thought, “I’ll consider not leaving yet. Still, Ben’s turn to the dark side, my failures at the temple will be something I’ll never stop blaming myself for what happened. But like you said Mara we carry on” Luke replied.

“Yes, we do and glad you're sticking around farm boy” Mara said pleased to see R2 and her managed to get through to him.

Despite not having a connection with him through the Force she can already feel, however, small some of the weight Skywalker is carrying lessen.

Looking at her “Since I am going to be staying around I do would like to know who exactly you are, and who you are to me in this other universe you came from” Luke said.

“I have no problems telling you, but I’m not going to do it here” Mara said.

“Understandable” Luke replied while opening the bottom cargo space and removing his military backpack before closing the hatch again.

Looking over Luke and Mara see Han Solo is walking over, and Mara’s eyes widen slightly in surprise at seeing Han’s appearance. He looks worn down and his hair is entirely gray compared to how Mara remembers last seeing the Han from her universe. Of course, he still has the same old faded leather jacket and blaster pistol strapped to his left hip.

“Hey, you leaving out kid?” Han asked.

“Actually, no I changed my mind I’m staying. How about you?” Luke replied.

“Well Chewie and me are planning on taking off” Han said.

“You're going to say goodbye to Leia, right?” Luke asked.

Shaking his head “No it will be easier if I don’t otherwise I might not leave” Han replied.

“You’re not planning on coming, back are you?” Luke asked feeling a pit of dread in his stomach.

“No, I’m not. It’s best if she’s not constantly reminded of Ben by looking at me and I want her to be able to forget us… both” Han replied grimly.

Looking at his friend “So you’re just going to run away and do what? If you run away now it will hurt Leia worse than if you stay. You need each other, pushing people is only going to make it worse” Luke said.

Mara let’s out a smile for seeing Luke start to act more like himself, of being an optimist despite all the odds.

“This is coming from you, Luke? The guy who has been pushing both Leia and me away these past years while you run around the galaxy rebuilding the Jedi Order? You have some nerve” Han replied upset.

“Yes, and I know I’ve been distant over these past years. I’m sorry, I hope to change that” Luke said, “What are you going to do when you leave?”

“Going to head back into smuggling. It is the only thing I ever really was good at” Han said.

“Yeah that’s a load of crap and you know it, Han” Mara said with a scoff.

“I didn’t recall this being a conversation you were a part of red” Han replied looking at her.

“Well I am a part of it now” Mara said.

“Listen, Han, after all these years do you really think smuggling is the only thing your good at? You’ve changed a lot since we first met back in that cantina and running away from your responsibilities won't solve anything” Luke said.

“Damn kid I forget how good you are at those pep talks” Han said, before glancing off in thought.

After a couple of minutes pass, maybe even longer as Han, Luke and Mara just stand there in silence as Han is lost in thought Chewbacca walks over.  The Wookie gives a growl of greeting and it being good to see Luke again.

“Chewie power down the Falcon, we are not running off. I had a moment of wisdom and changed my mind” Han said in his usual sarcastic tone.

[Thank you, Skywalker, for getting his head on straight. He wouldn’t listen to me] Chewbacca growls in response.

Glancing over at his furry friend “Hey, I never said the kid had anything to do with this” Han said in mock protest.

“You didn’t have to, we all know who the smart one is between the two of you” Mara said teasingly.

“Yeah that is as accurate” Luke adds in, a smile gracing his lips and is reminded of how much he’s missed this.

Chewbacca gives a laughing growl before heading off as Han breaks with having a small smile at his own expense. It feels good to be doing this again with Luke and he’ll take some happiness for some moments given all the recent events Han knows.

“I’m going to go help Chewie unload the Falcon then meet up with Leia and see where we are with this First Order problem. Hopefully, we can end this before we end up with a second galactic war against the Empire yet again” Han said.

“How exactly did the First Order get started?” Mara asked curiously.

“After the end of the war years ago, the remnants of the Empire of many Imperial nobles, technologists, warlords, and officers fled into the unknown regions where they rebuilt their military. During that time is when Snoke took command” Luke replied.

“The unknown regions?” Mara asked, some unease in her voice because if the Imperial remnants were out there then they might have just stirred up a far more dangerous threat.

“Yeah? What about it?” Han asked noticing the change in her voice.

“Unpleasant memories from my past” Mara replied to avoid any unneeded questions. Of course, now she remembers Anakin had mentioned the unknown regions as well, but guess it didn’t really register with everything else going on.

“Right” Han said, although wondering if there is more to it than that, and personally doesn’t trust this woman because something feels off about her. Sure, he might not be Force sensitive like other members of his family but over the years from smuggling to battling the Empire, he’s learned to trust his instincts.

Turning around Han walks off while after a moment Luke turns to glance at Mara.

“Ok, what got you unnerved when I mentioned the unknown regions?” Luke asked.

“Because in my universe some several years ago we were invaded by an entire species from the unknown regions known as Yuuzhan Vong. They hate anything with technology and believe all other races are little more than barbarians who are not fit to live in their presence, so they must kill all those races” Mara said.

“An enemy even worse than the Empire and entire species whose entire purpose is for war? Out galaxy really is not ready for that at all, and even if we were we’ve never faced anything like this before” Luke said darkly.

“It gets worse. The Yuuzhan Vong are unable to be sensed through the Force although they can be weakened by some Force attacks. However, you became one with the Force for a brief time when you slew countless Yuuzhan Vong warriors” Mara said.

“I did that without dying?” Luke asked surprised.

“Yes” Mara replied simply.

“That’s impossible” Luke said.

“You did it. And yet you accept me from being another universe easier than doing something like that?” Mara said.

Luke merely shrugs in response.

“What concerns me is this Snoke might be a pawn of theirs” Mara said.

“If they are not a part of the Force then why would they be involved with Snoke giving his use of the dark side?” Luke asked.

“They’ve been known to associate with Force users, especially ones on the dark side” Mara said, remembering about how Vergere worked with them to drive Jacen to the dark side for the first time.

“Is there any event I could have possibly heard of or been involved in that could possibly tell us if these Vong are in this universe as well?” Luke asked.

After a couple of minutes “If I have my time for the years correct you should have encountered the remains of the Outbound Flight project already. It was during that whole mess when Palpatine gained more information about the Vong from the Chiss” Mara said.

Shaking his head “No I’ve never dealt with any remains belonging to an Outbound Flight project. During my years spent traveling with Artoo we did find some old Republic files where they had plans for an explorer mission into the unknown regions called the Outbound Flight, but it never got approved” Luke replied.

“Do you know why?” Mara asked.

“Yeah, the Clone Wars started” Luke said.

“Thank the Force. I hope in this universe the events shifted enough that there are no Yuuzhan Vong species at all, and not having a successful Outbound Flight project is a result of that” Mara said.

“Perhaps” Luke said “Now, let’s head back to the room I’m using for some privacy, so you can answer some of my questions.”

“Ok” Mara replied.

Luke glancing at Mara notices not for the first time, that she is attractive. Which makes him uneasy given it’s been years since he even let himself be attracted to anyone or even consider the possibility.

The last person he was interested in turned out to be his own twin sister, and before that, he had a relationship with Camie on Tatooine that ended rather quickly after discovering she was using him. During his years spent rebuilding the Jedi Order he didn’t forbid attachments like the old order did and didn’t care if one of the students had a family or was in a relationship. 

However, he just never found much desire to enter a relationship during those years. Luke realizes not just from not dating anyone, but even pushing away Han and Leia how much he was truly missing during those years he threw himself into his work.

Letting his thoughts drift back to Mara, Luke can tell Mara’s strong despite her tough exterior and has actually enjoyed their few moments of bantering between each other. Also, Luke likes that she doesn’t see him as “Legendary Luke Skywalker” but just a man. Frankly Luke realizes he’s gone so long for somebody even able to keep him grounded he’s missed even that.

“Don’t worry I’m not ever going to let your head get to big” Mara said, suddenly pulling Skywalker from his thoughts.

“Wait, you heard all of that?” Luke asked surprised, and well realizes he didn’t even have his mental shields up real high.

“Yes” Mara replied.

“Even the part about you?” Luke asked before blushing slightly embarrassed.

Nodding “Yep” Mara replied with a smile.

“Sorry” Luke said.

“Don’t feel bad, after all the other you I’m” Mara said but catching herself manages to not reveal that information.

“You’re my wife?” Luke asked, figuring it out, given how she acts around him it’s the most logical solution.

“Yes” Mara said figuring there’s no point in lying about it.

“Right” Luke said glancing off lost in thought for a few minutes since considering the possibility and actually knowing in a whole another universe is married to the woman standing beside him are very two different things.

“I’m not expecting anything” Mara said some concern given she’s not exactly sure how Luke is taking this and, the fact he has his shields up, plus no mental link doesn’t exactly ease those concerns either.

“I’m fine. It’s just difficult to take in. Especially given for really years, probably after the battle of Yavin I just kind of like gave up on trying to have a relationship with anybody” Luke replied.

“Your feelings for Leia not getting returned hurt that much?” Mara asked curiously and well this a different universe so that might be a possibility.

“No, I killed over one million people, and a large majority of them were just civilians. The Empire was a job, nothing more to a lot of them. And everybody just kept saying I was the hero who blew up the Death Star made it worse. I never even discussed it with Han or Leia either. I know it was war but that doesn’t make it any easier” Luke replied darkly.

“And the Force made it worse” Mara said.

“Yeah having over a million people die and I can feel every single one of them in the Force. I know exactly what Ben felt when Alderaan was destroyed only I caused it” Luke said.

Mara nods knowing there’s nothing else to really say except just being here for him. Which Mara guesses that destroying the first Death Star then everything else that Luke did in the war just kept weighing on him and after the war ended Luke just threw himself into his work to avoid thinking about everything.

“And sure, there were a few women who I perhaps could have dated, but never really felt it would be worth the effort” Luke said.

“You ever date or know Callista Ming, Shira Brie or Jem Ysanna?” Mara asked just mostly for information purposes and because Shira turned out to be Sith.

“No, I’ve never heard of them. Given the differences between our universe, they might not exist” Luke replied.

“True” Mara said.

“So, who are you in the other universe? A Jedi or something?” Luke asked.

“I used to be a hand for the Emperor, an assassin. Following the battle of Endor I was given one finale command from him through the Force to kill you and ultimately, I did. There was a clone of you we faced, and I killed that instead. Eventually, for being a Jedi I became a master and helped you lead the academy” Mara said.

“Until I failed that one to” Luke said.

“No, while it took some several years and you had your fair of troubles doing so you eventually did lead the academy very well. Even when I left the previous universe you were still leading it” Mara replied.

“Well nice to know one version of me succeeded” Luke said, and perhaps will restart the academy someday but that’s not today. No, today he needs to find out who he is once more.

“You know it is strange seeing you with a beard” Mara said.

Rubbing his chin “I guess I should shave it off at some point” Luke said.

“No keep it if you want. I kind of like it” Mara said with a tiny smile.

“Ok I just might for a while then. Mara about us” Luke said starting with taking a few steps forward but gets cut off.

“It’s fine. Like I said I’m not expecting anything, especially after what you’re dealing with” Mara said, understanding why but hoping otherwise.

“Mara that already happened some months ago, it’s time I started living again. I would like to get to know you better. I realize I’m at a serious disadvantage given you already married one version of me, but I would like to try” Luke said.

“Yes, I married another version, I don’t really know much about you in this universe. I’d be up for the challenge farm boy” Mara said then adds “Of course it would be nice to actually go out on a date with you compared to the other universe.”

“Wait I just asked you to marry me, when we I’m guessing trying to survive some life or death situation?” Luke asked curiously.

“Yep” Mara replied.

“Seems like I’ll have to do better than” Luke replied, grinning.

Leaning down Luke kisses Mara on her lips who after a moment of surprise returns it just as strongly. After a few minutes, they both break apart for air, looking at each other with a grin on both their faces and a happiness in them both.

“I think I can get used to that” Luke said.

“Yeah I missed that” Mara said then after a sudden thought has a slightly humorous grin.

“What?” Luke asked curiously.

“I was just imagining both Han and Leia’s faces if you introduced me out of nowhere as your wife” Mara said.

“It would almost be worth doing exactly that” Luke replied chuckling himself at imagining that “And it is not false from a certain point of view.”

“Good point” Mara said, seriously considering doing just that.

“Speaking of them, let’s go meet up with Leia and the rest of the Resistance to see what we can do to help. I’m done sitting around” Luke said firmly.

“You want me to come along?” Mara asked.

“I did say us Mara” Luke replied.

“Ok I’ll come along” Mara said.

Glancing down Luke finds that somehow, they are holding each other’s hands, and is more than fine with that. Luke, Mara and R2 begin walking away from the X-Wing and head for somewhere inside the base, to a new future.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.**

**Now Luke is finally back on his feet and even managed help get Han to avoid leaving and returning to smuggling once more.**

**Which this is the final chapter to the story and this was never meant to be a long story, to begin with.**

**Also, after a realization, while working on this I decided I’m not really going to be any more stories involving the sequels for the new Disney/Lucasfilm universe because this time period really is not interesting me for various reasons.**

**For the readers who wanted to see Luke Skywalker being like his EU self regarding the Force or even what we were supposed to get in the new films of Luke just using the Force to causally levitate enormous boulders, yeah sorry. Now I had plans if I kept this going, to feature that Luke eventually.**

**I did, however, want to get the optimistic side of Luke back in this before I closed this story out.**

**Oh, just some side info the original director Colin Trevorrow for episode 9 film was fired because he wanted Luke to live into Episode 9 and refusing to play ball with Kathleen Kennedy, Rian Johnson or JJ Adams when it came to destroying Luke to prop up Rey.**

**Just one more reason why those three have helped ruin Star Wars for the material they produce.**

**Yeah, I’ll take Han, Luke, and Leia over the new trilogy characters of Finn, Rey, and Poe any day of any year.**

**Until next time**


End file.
